Temperamental Girl
by Dark Aquarelle
Summary: Ying seorang gadis yang menjabat sebagai ketua kelas, harus mengatur teman-temannya yang super nakal terutama Fang. Cowok yang senang menggoda Yaya dengan jurus gombalnya itu. Apakah Ying bisa mengendalikan teman-teman sekelasnya? Apa yang akan dilakukan Ying untuk mengendalikan kenakalan teman-temannya itu?
1. Chapter 1

**TEMPERAMENTAL GIRL**

 **Warning: OOC, AU, Typo(s)**

* * *

 _KRINGGGGGG!_

"OIIIII! KEMBALII KE TEMPAT MASING-MASINGG!"

"PAPA ZOLA BENTAR LAGI MASUK!"

Teriakan lantang sang gadis rupanya tak mempan dengan keadaan kelas yang super kacau balau. Lihat saja, para pengamen-pengamen kelas sedang dengan bangganya menunjukan suara dan pantatnya yang semok ke semua anak tanpa rasa malu, naik di atas meja pula.

"OH YAYAA~..

KAU BEGITU CANTIK~

MATAMU BAGAIKAN BULAN PUNAMA..

YANG MENYINARI HATIKU ~" *MUACHH*

Dengan super pede cowok itu memberikan ciuman secara tidak langsung lewat udara dengan gayanya yang menjijikan.

"HUEEKKK!" Tentu saja Yaya yang digoda langsung muntah..bukan nggak mungkin lagi. Kurasa semua cewek yang digoda seperti itu, pasti akan langsung muntah bahkan diare.

Sementara di pojok kelas, terlihat beberapa anak dengan santainya menaikkan kaki di atas meja lalu tanpa rasa bersalah mengeluarkan kartu poker segebok, lantas bermain dengan teman se-gengnya. Seolah-olah mereka nggak sadar, INI SEKOLAHAN.

Di sayap kiri kelas, jelas sekali terlihat gerombolan ibu-ibu yang sedang menggosip panjang lebar. Mengeluarkan peralatan make up, memandang cermin , dan menggosipi baju temannya yang baru saja beli.

"Iya tuhh Ye.. baju nya bagus banget.. beli dimana?" tanya seorang cewek dengan rambut dikepang dua sumringah.

"Aahh... Yuyu bisa aja~.. ini dikasih Yu." jawab seorang lagi dengan rambut disampirkan ke bahu.

Sementara di bangku terdepan, duduk seorang cowok yang tekun sekali belajar. Satu-satunya cowok yang nggak bikin onar.

Kalau teman sebelahnya sih.. sibuk makan keripik dari tadi nggak selesai-selesai. Kayaknya kantong keripiknya nggak berujung deh..

...

"HUFTTT"

Sekali lagi gadis itu menarik nafas yang panjanggg..

Sebelum emosinya benar-benarr meledakk..

...

"OOOOOIIIIIIIIIII!"

Seketika kelas jadi hening, sunyi, dan senyap. *krikk..krikk*

Semua anak menghentikkan pekerjaannya dan menatap Ying dengan heran.

"PAPA ZOLA, GURU MATEMATIKA SEBENTAR LAGI MAU MASUK."

"TUHH.. UDAH JALAN DI KORIDOR."

*brakk.. brukkk.. brakk..brukk"

Segera saja seisi kelas dengan gerakan super kilat kembali ke tempat semula. Beberapa orang membersihkan sampah-sampah yang berceceran, memutar meja yang dibalik, kursi yang nggak karuan, dan duduk di tempatnya dengan keadaan tenang.

Ying yang baru saja berteriak-teriak dan meluapkan segenap emosi nya, duduk kembali di bangkunya, dan sekali lagi menghela nafas berat.

"Sabar ya.. Ying" hibur Yaya sambil menepuk bahunya pelan.

Ying yang mendengar hiburan itu, hanya bisa tersenyum pahit.

-000-

"Selamat pagi anak-anak." Papa Zola masuk dengan senyuman ceria di bibirnya, lalu meletakkan buku-buku matematika di atas meja.

"Oke Bapak pagi ini akan mengajak kalian semua ke lapangan parkir sekolah. Seperti yang sudah Bapak terangkan kemarin tentang nilai mean, median, dan modus. Kalian cari data berapa banyak sepeda motor, mobil, sepeda, dan segala jenis kendaraan yang terpakir di lapangan parkir. Tugasnya berkelompok sesuai dengan kelompok yang sudah Bapak aturkan. Dikerjakan di folio bergaris, dan dikumpulkan hari ini." Terang Papa Zola.

"Sebelum itu, Bapak akan melakukan absen terlebih dahulu."

"Fang?"

"Saya pak." Fang mengangkat telunjuknya tinggi-tinggi, dan menampilkan cengiran kekhasannya.

"Hadehh." _Ini anak .._ batin Papa Zola menggelengkan kepala.

"Ying?"

"Saya pak." Suaranya lantang dan jelas. Menyiratkan ketegasan dalam karakternya. Tak salah kalau dia adalah ketua kelas.

"Yaya?"

"Nggak hadir, pak" celetuk Leon usil.

"Apaan sihh lo." hardik Yaya lalu segera menambahkan "Saya hadir pak."

"Leon tuh pak.. ganggu yayang saya terus." bela Fang lalu mengedipkan matanya pada Yaya.

Yaya yang diperlakukan seperti itu, langsung membuang muka, dan berlagak muntah.

 _Yayang palamu peang_ batin Yaya kesal.

Papa Zola yang melihat hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat kenakalan Fang dan Leon.

Absen pun terus berjalan, sampai kertas absen untuk hari ini tercentang semua.

"Oke .. kita sekarang ke lapangan parkir." Ajak Papa Zola.

Semua anak berdiri dari bangkunya, membawa peralatan, buku serta notes kecil untuk mencatat segala data yang akan diambil. Lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan ruang kelas yang kosong.

 _TO BE CONTINUED.._

* * *

Jika ada kritik atau saran silahkan tulis di kolom review ya.. ^v^

Terima kasih untuk para readers atas waktu yang terluang..

Selamat menikmati fanfic ini..

Salam .. *author*


	2. Chapter 2

**TEMPERAMENTAL GIRL**

 **Warning: OOC, AU, Typo(s)**

* * *

Semua anak berjalan keluar kelas, diiringi dengan Papa Zola yang keluar terakhir, lantas mengunci pintu kelas.

"Ying?"

"Iya pak, ada apa?" sahut Ying sambil menoleh ke belakang setelah Papa Zola memanggilnya. Untuk sejenak, ia meninggalkan rombongan teman-temannya, lalu berjalan menghampiri Papa Zola.

"Kamu ya, yang pegang kunci kelas ini.. Awass, jangan sampai hilang. Ini tanggung jawab kamu." Tegas Papa Zola sambil memberikan kunci berbentuk burung hantu itu pada Ying.

"Baik pak.."

Ying yang paham dengan wanti-wanti Papa Zola segera saja memasukkan kunci itu di dalam kotak pensilnya. Menaruhnya di bagian depan kotak pensil, di sela-sela kertas-kertas kecil dan kartu pelajarnya. Melihat teman-teman sekelasnya yang sudah berjalan cukup jauh, Ying berlari-lari kecil untuk menyusul teman-temannya.

Sebenarnya letak lapangan parkir sekolah tidak begitu jauh dari kelas. Hanya perlu menyusuri koridor lalu belok ke kiri.

Ying yang sudah bisa menyesuaikan langkah dengan teman-temannya pun segera mengatur dan mengawasi teman-temannya. Takutnya beberapa anggota melarikan diri tanpa sepengetahuan. Biasanya, teman-temannya itu akan curi-curi waktu buat pergi ke kantin dan makan. Terkhususnya Gopal. Sudah 5 kali dia begitu, dan sudah 5 kali pula Ying yang kena imbasnya. Kan repot..

"GOPAL! Jangan coba-coba buat macem-macem atau leher lu yang jadi taruhan." Hardik Ying dengan tatapan kematian. Melihat Gopal yang sudah mulai menunjukan gerak-gerik ingin kabur.

"Iye buu ketus alias ibu ketua kelas yang saya sayangii~." Rayu gopal centil.

"Apa lu bilang 'YANG SAYA SANYANGI?' Kalau lu sayang sama gue, lu nggak bakal bikin gue selalu jadi kambing hitam." Pelotot Ying kesal.

"Kapan gue bikin lu jadi kambing hitam? Lu kan manusia? Atau jangan-jangan lu alien lagi yang nyamar jadi manusia, dan nuduh gue jadiin lu kambing hitam." Tuduh Gopal ngeri.

 _Apaan sih?! Kok malah ngelantur gak jelas gini.. Gak masuk akal pula. Batin Ying sewot._ Lantas menatap Gopal dengan tatapan aneh.

"Dan Setahu gue kambing warnanya putih kok.. Jangan-jangan lu lagi yang bakar tuh kambing.. kan kasiaannn." Sahut Gopal dengan wajah memelasnya seolah-olah Ying lah pelakunya. Lalu dengan polosnya Gopal berdoa buat keselamatan kambing tersebut.

"Sang pencipta langit dan bumi, Lindungilahhh.. kambing yang tak berdosa ini dari kejahatan Ying yang kejam." Gopal menengadakan tangannya ke atas tinggi-tinggi, menutup mata sambil berkomat-kamit dan menekankan nada bicaranya pada nama 'YING'.

 _DUHHH!.. ini anak pingin gue remes-remes, gue beledosin perutnya biar kempes sekalian.. HUH! batin Ying kesal. Benar-benar menguji kesabaran gue._

"Udahhh... sanaa jalan, nggak usah lebay deh.. pakek berdoa buat kambing segala. Yang ada kambingnya muntah-muntah alias diare." Sindir Ying pedas.

"Ihh.. lu kok jahat sih.." tatap Gopal sebal sambil berlalu.

 _Siapa suruh nguji kesabaran gue._

 _..._

"Okee.. Papa Zola nyuruh gue buat koordinasi kalian.. untuk kelompok A, kalian di lapangan parkir sebelah Utara, kelompok B, kalian di lapangan parkir sebelah Barat, kelompok C, kalian di lapangan parkir sebelah Selatan, dan untuk kelompok D, kalian di lapangan parkir sebelah Timur." Terang Ying lantang, lalu menambahkan..

"Jangan bikin onar apapun khususnya anak cowok, kerjain aja tugas kalian.. karena Papa Zola bakal ngawasin kita dari sana" Tunjuk Ying ke sebuah bangku yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Oke.. jelas ya?" Tanya Ying pada semua anak.

"Kata Papa Zola,waktu kita cuman 45 menit, pergunakan sebaik-baiknya kalau mau dapat nilai tugas yang bagus." Kata Ying sambil melihat jam tangan. Lantas berteriak lantang..

"MULAI!"

"Iyee-iyee bu, ngga usah teriak-teriak napa?" sungut Gopal lalu berjalan santai ke kelompok nya yang mendapat tugas di sebelah Utara. Sedangkan Yaya, Ying, Leon, dan Fang berjalan ke lapangan parkir bagian Selatan.

 _Apes-apess.. kenapa Papa Zola kalau milih kelompok nggak bisa yang enakan dikit? Selalu aja gue sama si Fang dan Leon.. 2 curut ini. Batin Ying mengeluh._

"Guyss..kita bagi tugas ya, Ying kamu buat laporannya.. Fang kam-.. " Yaya terhenti sejenak, menyadari hilangnya radar 2 cowok super usil itu. Menoleh ke kanan, dan kiri untuk mencari keberadannya.

"Ying, kamu lihat nggak Fang dan Leon kemana? Jangan-jangan kabur lagi ke kantin." Duga Yaya gelisah.

"Tuh anak .. nggak bisa ya, sehari aja nggak cari masalah.. capeekk guee ngurusin mereka.. belum lagi ditambah Gopal." Keluh Ying sambil berkacak pinggang.

...

"IHHH~

COCWITT DEH~

THANK YOU ATAS KEKHAWATIRANNYA YAYANG KU~" Goda Fang yang entah muncul dari mana sambil mencolek dagu Yaya.

"Please Fang, gue lagi nggak mood buat guyonan atau bercanda ya.." Nada bicara Yaya yang terlihat kesal, sambil mengelap dagunya dari colekan Fang.

"Dan pleasee.. nggak usah colek-colek gue, gue bukan sambel colek." Wanti Yaya terhadap Fang. Fang langsung memberengut layaknya anak kecil yang dimarahi ibunya.

"Udahh sana.. kamu hitungin tuh berapa banyak mobil yang terpakir, terus kasih info ke kita.. sekalian panggilin Leon juga. Suruh dia hitung sepeda motornya ada berapa." Perintah Yaya tegas.

Fang yang mendapat perintah segera saja melaksanakan tugasnya, tak mau incess kesayangannya itu bermuka asam karena Fang yang tidak mau menjalankan perintah.

Setelah Fang pergi..

"Terima kasih Yaya.. sudah membantu tugas ku dalam mengatur 2 curut itu.." Kata Ying sambil mengarahkan dagunya ke arah punggung Fang yang semakin menjauh.

"Ahh.. ini bukan apa-apa. Dia tadi yang menggodaku, ya kusuruh saja dia menghitung supaya tidak terus-terusan nganggur." Sahut Yaya sambil merangkul bahu Ying.

"Dia cuman nurut sama kamu, Yaya.. coba kalau aku yang suruh..yang ada dia malah membuat keonaran lagi." Ucap Ying berekspetasi.

"Kurasa dia benar-benar menyukaimu, apa kamu tidak menaruh rasa padanya sedikit pun?" Tanya Ying tiba-tiba, entah dapat ide dari mana.

"Meskipun nakal, dan sering menggodamu, tetapi kurasa sebenarnya dia pemuda yang baik. Dan, bagaimana dengan Leon?" Tanya Ying dengan kening berkerut menatap sahabatnya itu.

"Entahlahh.. aku tidak pernah memikirkan tentang hal itu. Kurasa mereka hanya sekedar usil,Ying.. tidak ada yang lebih dari pada itu, apalagi soal rasa."

...

 _Apa benar ini semua hanya keusilan belaka?_

 _Apa benar ini tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan perasaan?_

 _Kurasa ini lebih dari sebuah kata usil._

 _Ini soal hati._

 _TO BE CONTINUED.._

* * *

Jika ada kritik atau saran silahkan ditulis di kolom review jika berkenan.. ^v^

Untuk karakter Boboiboy,sebenarnya karakternya ada namun belum author munculkan.. ditunggu yaa.. :D

Terima kasih atas review dan waktu yang terluang..

Selamat menikmati fanfic ini..

Salam .. *author*


	3. Chapter 3

**TEMPERAMENTAL GIRL**

 **Warning: OOC, AU, Typo(s)**

* * *

...

...

 _..._

 **Majalah Sekolah**

Dia, namanya Wena, mantan Fang ke-1 yang menjadi korban 'keusilannya'.

Saksi -

"Iya.. aku Wena, dulu Fang sering menggodaiku dengan kata-kata gombalnya. Awalnya kupikir juga ia bercanda.. eh, nggak lama setelah itu dia nembak aku, akhirnya ku terima karena kupikir dia serius suka sama aku. Ternyata pada akhirnya dia cuman mempermainkan aku *hikss..hikss*. Dia mutusin aku setelah semua perkerjaan dan pr sekolahnya selesai kukerjakan.

.

.

Kalau dia namanya Jenni, mantan Fang ke-2 yang menjadi korban 'keusilannya'.

Saksi -

"Aku jennii *hiksss..*, aku putus dengannya 6 bulan yang lalu. Awalnya dia begitulah.. kau tahu kan maksudku. Yaa.. dia usil dan sering menggodaku. Awalnya ku anggap bercandaa... Tapi setelah itu, dia nembak aku. Ya aku terima aja, abisnya ku kira dia suka beneran karena sering menggodaku. Ehh.. ternyaataa *hikkkss..hhuuhuhu...* Dia mem-phermai-nkhan akuu *hiksss*. Dia bilang katanya aku terlalu baik untuk dia, makanya dia putusin aku*sedot ingus*. Fang putusin aku, setelah ku kasih semua uang jajanku dalam seminggu...

.

.

Kalau yang ini namanya Rena, mantan Fang ke-3 yang menjadi korban 'keusilannya'.

Saksi -

"Mmm.. haloo, perkenalkan namaku Rena.. Mmm.. iya aku baru putus dengannya sekitar 4 bulan yang lalu.. Mmm, awalnya sih dia sering merayuku di kelas, katanya aku cantik.. Yaa, siapa sih cewek yang nggak baper kalau dipuji. Mmm.. terus beberapa hari setelah itu, aku ditembak. Mmm.. yaa, aku terima aja, kenapa enggak?.. tapi ternyata dia cuman mempermainkan ku.. *huhuhu*. Mmm.. dia bilang aku lebih layak mendapatkan yang lebih baik dari dia.. *hikssss*. Mmm.. dia putusin aku setelah aku berikan semua koleksi komikku..*hikss.. hikss*

.

.

.

.

-00-

"Itulahh Yingg.. kamu baca sendiri kan." Ucap Yaya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk sebuah majalah di tangannya. Ying yang selesai membaca hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Itulahh.. kenapa aku menganggap semua godaannya sebagai keusilan belaka dan itu juga sebabnya aku tidak pernah memikirkan soal rasa.. apalagi sampai menaruh hati padanya.., bisa-bisa aku berakhir dengan nama dan fotoku di majalah ini, lalu disebutkan sebagai mantan Fang yang ke-4 yang menjadi korban keusilannya lagi.. *hiiiyy*. Itu bahkan lebih menyeramkan ketimbang kecoa yang masuk ke kamarku." Ucap Yaya panjang lebar sambil mengaduk-aduk kuah baksonya.

Ying sama sekali tidak menyangka ternyata Fang lebih buruk daripada yang diperkirakannya. Maklum Ying anak baru di sekolah ini, namun sudah bisa mencuri perhatian para guru dengan ketegasannya. Maka dari itu Ia diangkat sebagai ketua kelas. Jabatannya ini secara tidak langsung membantunya untuk lebih mengenal lagi anak-anak asuhannya alias teman-temannya. Pertama kali menjabat, Ia sudah dibikin pusing oleh kelakuan parah Fang dan Leon yang usil, nggak cuman mereka berdua bahkan hampir semua murid di kelasnya memang sakit (gila). Nggak temannya yang cewek maupun cowok semuanya sama-sama susah diatur, cuman satu orang yang jadi pengecualian Ying, yaitu anak cowok yang duduk di paling depan kelas dengan topi jingga yang disampirkan ke belakang. Namanya Boboiboy, anak cowok paling pendiam, dan nggak pernah buat onar. Nggak pernah Ying melihat dia bergabung bersama teman-temannya, hanya Gopal yang menjadi teman setia yang selalu berada di sampingnya. Kok bisa ya? Sifat mereka benar-benar bertolak belakang, Boboiboy pendiam dan tak banyak bicara berbeda dengan Gopal yang selalu nyerocos tanpa habis. Ahhh.. sudahlah, bikin pusing kalau nebak-nebak sendiri gini.

"Heii Ying.. kau melamun lagi ya" Yaya tiba-tiba saja menepuk bahuku lalu suaranya mendadak menjadi nyata.

"Hah?" Aku yang tersadar hanya bisa menatap Yaya dengan wajah bingung, lalu berpura-pura untuk bersikap normal kembali dengan mengaduk-aduk kuah bakso.

"Ying!" teriak Yaya sekali lagi persis di telingaku.

"Apa?!" Otomatis aku sedikit kaget dan balik meneriakinya.

"Kebiasaan deh.. orang cerita bukannya didengerin malah sibuk ngelamun hal lain. Ini mulut sudah sampe berbusa nih cerita, eh ternyata si ketua kelas lagi ngelamunin cowok." Semprot Yaya kesal dengan kebiasaan temannya yang satu itu.

"Sok tahu deh.. siapa yang ngelamunin cowok.."

"Lahh itu tadi apa kalau nggak ngelamun.."

"ahh suka suka kamu dehh.. aku ngalah" Balas Ying lalu berdiri dari kursi kantin. Yaya kaget dengan kelakuan tiba-tiba temannya itu.

"Kamu mau kemana? Tuh baksonya belum habis.." Tanya Yaya penasaran.

"Mau cari angin di luar, males makan nggak nafsu.." Ucap Ying dengan wajah yang nggak mood.

"Yahh elahh.. kasian baksonya.. aku habisin aja ya daripada mubazir." Tawar Yaya masih sibuk dengan bakso di mangkuknya.

"Ya udah, terserah kamu mau apain tuh bakso.. dadah" Ucap Ying lalu berbalik pergi meninggalkan Yaya sendiri.

-000-

Rooftop.

Sudah menjadi tempat kesukaan Ying sejak dia baru masuk sekolah ini. Tak banyak murid yang ke sini, tempat paling atas dari gedung sekolah yang dipenuhi oleh meja-meja dan kursi rusak yang tidak dipakai lagi. Tempat ini bisa dibilang semacam gudang, tapi tetap saja bagi Ying justru barang-barang rusak yang ditaruh di tempat itu menciptakan kesenian tersendiri di mata Ying. Tempat itu sunyi dan sepi tetapi juga tenang, dengan angin semilir yang menggelitik dingin di kulitnya. Dua kata yang menggambarkan tempat itu, teduh dan nyaman. Ying duduk di atas balkon dengan kaki menggelantung bebas, menikmati pemandangan yang disuguhkan di hadapannya. Berada di tempat ini seperti melupakan sejenak masalah-masalah yang menghampiri hidupnya.

"Sendirian aja nih?"

Tiba-tiba suara berat tersebut mengagetkan dirinya, otomatis Ying mencari dimana sumber suara berasal. Turun dari balkon, Ying melihat ke sekitar tapi tidak menemukan siapapun disana. Ying terus berjalan diantara tumpukan rongsokan yang berdebu, dan tidak sengaja matanya menangkap cahaya merah yang sedang berkedip-kedip,karena penasaran otomatis tangannya mengambil benda tersebut lalu mengelap nya sejenak dan meniup debu-debu yang menempel. Sejenak setelah bersih dari debu-debu,benda itu terlihat semakin jelas, yaitu alat perekam suara kecil yang kusam dalam keadaan menyala, seperti ada orang yang sengaja menyetelnya. Tiba-tiba saja seperti menemukan sebuah jawaban langka, Ying tersadar dan berasumsi jangan-jangan sumber suara yang tadi itu berasal dari sini. Ying mulai curiga, sepertinya ada yang mengerjainya sekarang. Hmm..?

"Hihihihi…" alat perekam suara itu kembali mengeluarkan suara, tetapi kali ini lebih menyeramkan.

 _TO BE CONTINUED.._

* * *

Bagaimana? Penasaran dengan siapa yang mengerjai Ying? Menurut kalian siapa? *Hihihi* :P

Jika ada kritik atau saran silahkan ditulis di kolom review jika berkenan.. ^v^

Terima kasih atas review dan waktu yang terluang..

Selamat menikmati fanfic ini..

Salam .. *author*


End file.
